1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A committee called SFF is an ad hoc group formed to address storage industry needs in a prompt manner. When formed in 1990, the original goals were limited to define de facto mechanical envelopes within disk drives can be developed to fit compact computer and other small products. Specification SFF-8088 defines matable Compact Multilane Shielded connectors adopted for being used in laptop portable computer to connect small-size disk drives to a printed circuit board. The connectors comprise a cable connector assembly connecting with the small-size drive and a header mounted on the printed circuit board. The cable connector assembly defined in the specification comprises a pair of engagble metal housings together defining a receiving space therebetween, a PCB received in the receiving space, a cable comprising a plurality of conductors electrically connecting with the PCB, and a latching mechanism assembled to a top surface of the upper metal housing. The latching mechanism comprises an elongated T-shape latch member for latching with the header mentioned above and a pulling member cooperating with the latch member for actuating the latch member to separate from the header. Commonly, the cable where exits from the metal housings is crimped by a strain relief member which contacts metal braiding layer thereof for providing strain relief to the cable and shielding the signal transmission. However, in some cases, the cable assembly needs a plurality of cables transmitting signals together. Thus, the conventional simple-structure strain relief member is not suitable to use in such case.
Hence, a plug connector with improved strain relief member is provided in the present invention to address the problems mentioned above and meet the current trend.